Just Try
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Sequal to 'Just Kiss Me'  Toko, rated M for mention of lemon, no actual lemon. May become a story. Just review if you want it to be :
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Just Kiss Me**_

_**Toko!**_

_**Don't like. Don't read.**_

As I lay in the giant bed, I was startled awake by the sound of a raspy, chocking cry, and even in my state of disorder, I was already rushing to the next room. The cries always spurred me into a small hysteria as I'm sure that every mother has the same feeling. Sometimes I was deemed unfit as a mother because of my blindness, but I can kick the pants off every mother in the Fire Nation.

"Shh, Xia Song. Why're you being a cry-baby?" I reached into the crib pulling out my gorgeous daughter. I had never seen her myself, but the awed gasps of passer-bys proved it to me. The heiress of the Fire Nation, and the toughest little thing you would ever meet. Sokka's son had dropped her once, which made Zuko seethe, and me growl, but she didn't make one noise, not a peep. She was going to be just like me.

"Meme! Meme!" The year and a half year old squealed happily as she rubbed her hands through my messy bed hair. I smiled and held her closer, nothing would ever take her place in my heart; with every squeal, squeak, and giggle helped her dig her way further into my heart.

Feet padded into the room, and stopped in the doorway, obviously watching the scene. His heart beat slow contented beats, and I could sense the smile on the back of my head. Zuko was the mushy type, and it made my heart melt though I'd never admit it.

"You here to drag me back to bed, Fire Lord Zuko?" I laid the giggling girl back in her bed handing her the blanket she loved so much.

"Is that how you want it to be, Fire Lady Toph?" Zuko stepped into the room, and hugged around my waist.

"She was crying..." I murmered hopelessly.

"Because she knows you'll race to her every time she does. She needs to learn to sleep through the night. Who'd have thought that the 'Greatest Earth Bender in the World' would turn to mushy mud around a tiny little girl." He laughed lightly as he kissed my cheek and lead me out of the room.

As we entered the bedroom Zuko lifted me in his arms, and laid me on the bed kissing me passionately. I sighed into his lips and ran my hand gently along his cheek not caring as my finger tips brushed the wrinkled scar on his face. I had never really cared, looks weren't my thing, obviously. Zuko hitched up my sleeping goawn, and pulled one of my legs up his body running his hand along the smooth skin.

"Mmh, Zuko..." I groaned lightly as his hands brushed against my panty line, deft fingers tracing along the lips of my nether-regions.

"Toph," Zuko was pulling off his robe as he whispered my name allowing me to feel the way he trembled with want.

"Yes?" He pushed himself against my panties causing me to mewl in excitement at his hardened manhood.

"Let's have another..." I knew exactly what he meant when the words escaped his lips, and I smiled brightly before pulling him back onto the bed.

It may take a bit, but we were sure as hell going to try tonight.

_**888888~888888**_

_**Fin, for now... Continue?**_


	2. Breakfast Conversations

_**The reviewers have spoken! 3**_

_**Toko shall continue :)**_

_**I do not own A:TLA.**_

"Meme! Meme!" Xia yelled as she dug into her food. I didn't know wether she was using a spoon or not, but I really doubted it.

"Xia! Xia!' Zuko mimicked her call as he sat down at the table with us. I smiled in his direction, and continued eating the oatmeal topped in fire flakes. It wasn't my favorite, but Xia couldn't stop eating it.

"Day-Day!" The next noise I heard only confirmed my earlier suspicion.

_Squish, slop, swoop! _Zuko fell out of his chair dodging the deadly ball of oatmeal, and I tried to stop myself from bursting with laughter, I failed.

"Don't encourage her, Toph!" Zuko was a bit firey at our behavoir, but he kept it well in check.

"It's funny!" I laughed louder slapping the table.

"Says the woman who finds beating up the Avatar amusing." Zuko's tiny flash of anger was gone now he was just exasperated, and happy.

"We love you, Zuko!" I leaned over the table kissing him softly. I miscalculated a bit and hit his chest, causing him to laugh.

"Wuv Zu-zu!" Xia screamed. She was just getting into the parrot stage, and could barely pronounce a word, but she was talkative, and it was cute.

"No, Zi-zi, Daddy, not Zu-zu." I could sense Zuko's tense state from the old nickname his sister called him, but he kept it out of his voice. _**(A/N Xia is Chinese it sounds like 'Zee-ah')**_

"Day-Day! Day-Day isa bij boyva!" It really made no sense, but Zuko tried.

"Daddy is a big boy?" I felt him move closer to Xia, and could imagine him leaning close to the big golden eyed girl smiling from ear to ear. I could never really see those things, but I tried to picture it from what I did see with my feet, and what I was told.

"Uh-hun!" She squealed loudly before I heard the bowl begin to clatter again, and Zuko sit back next to me.

"What's she doing?" There was a lot of rattling going on near her high chair, and I was curious since I was unable to see her when she was off the ground. I got the fuzziest veiw from her high chair moving on tile, but it was too fuzzy to tell.

"Shoving her entire face in the bowl... Like Momo." I laughed loudly at his slightly amused, slightly exasperated voice.

"You're turn to give her a bath!" I poked towards him, but he just sighed, and sipped his coffee loudly.

"Bat! Bat!" Xia was suddenly struggling at her restraints, and Zuko stood up to grab her.

"I'm coming to watch!" I jumped up and chased after them knowing that bathtime was the best time.

_**:D? D:?**_

_**Conflict ahead!**_


End file.
